


Keith's Choice

by leowritestuff



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon Compliant, Episode: s07e04 The Feud!, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-27 00:37:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15674487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leowritestuff/pseuds/leowritestuff
Summary: Sense Keith obviously lied, I decided to right an introspective look into what he might be thinking when he said "I just don't want to be suck here for an eternity with Lance."





	Keith's Choice

Bob tells them to choose who they want to make it out of the game show. The rest of them are suppose to stay here. Keith doesn't think its fair. The Universe needs Voltron, and if all but one of the paladins stay here, Voltron can't exist anymore. Not until the one who made it out found other paladins. Keith hates this, hates Bob, hates this situation, hates everything about it. Keith wishes there was something he could do. Something he could do to get them all out of here.

He can't think of anything. Keith hates it.

Keith has to play Bob's stupid little game. He hates it so so much.

Keith doesn't think long, he already knows who he's choosing. It's Lance. Who else would Keith choose?

Bob calls him the dumb one and Keith will admit that Lance can be kinda dumb in somethings. Keith also would say Lance comes off dumber then he actually is. Clearly, Bob's never seen Lance in battle.

Lance is adaptable. Keith thinks of when Lance became the pilot of the Red Lion. Lance's biggest problem was getting used to how fast Red was. That was it. He fit so well into the role of Keith's right hand and Keith doesn't understand how Lance did that. Weren't they rivals before? Or rather one-sided rivals on Lance's behalf. Keith was never interested, even though he admits he regrettably sometimes took the bait of Lance's worst. But no, they weren't really rivals anymore where they? They where teammates, friends. But they weren't that close either.

How did Lance do that? How did Lance manage to just support Keith like that? Lance had never done that before, never just stepped up and supported Keith. But he did, and he did it with so much ease.

Lance is a great pilot too. Sure, he's not the best (Keith owns that title still, he knows that) but Lance is still pretty great.

Lance is adaptable. He can take anything thrown at him. Lance doesn't break under pressure like Keith does- did- does? (Keith's not sure. He's better than he used to be, but he's still not sure.) Lance just goes through it. He takes the best of the situation, like with becoming the red paladin.

And, Lance does have leadership skills. Sometimes Keith is sure that Lance is the only reason they all survive Keith's previous leadership before Keith left for the Blade. Somestimes Keith is really really sure. Lance was more of a leader during that time then Keith was. Lance gave Keith so much support and so much help and had so many great ideas and Keith wonders how it's possible. Keith wonders how its possible Lance did any of that because Keith was never able to. And he's trying now. Trying to be a great leader, to be able to take anything that could happen to him, trying to have great ideas, and support everyone else, and to be the leader everyone looks up to.

Keith's trying. But it's harder than it looks.

Lance probably wouldn't have that hard of time. Keith knows it.

(Sometimes Keith wonders why Black choose him instead of Lance. He doesn't quite know the answer.)

If anyone can adapt to the lose of an entire team and still save the Universe, it's Lance. The most adaptable paladin. He's the only one who has a chance.

(There's other reasons too why Keith chooses Lance. Lance is the one who loves Earth the most. Lance deserves to see it. Keith also wants Lance to be safe. Keith doesn't want Lance to be trapped here for eternity. Lance doesn't deserve it.)

The biggest reason why Keith wants Lance to leave is because Keith trusts Lance the most.

(Its scary, how much Keith trusts him. Trust is scary and Keith doesn't know what he'd do if Lance betrayed that trust. He doesn't want to find out. Keith will never find out if Lance leaves and Keith stays here. Lance will never get the chance.)

It surpises Keith when Lance picks him.

"...he's like, the future."

 _No_. Keith says in his mind. _You are_.

Bob asks Keith who he picks. He wants an explanation.

Keith doesn't know what to say. He can't say all his different reasons, there is too many. Keith isn't sure if he wants to say it either. He isn't sure what Lance would say, what he would do, and the thought scares Keith.

Keith tells Bob the truth,"I just don't want to be stuck here for an eternity with Lance." It comes out harsher than Keith means it to. He's annoyed by Bob and its slipping into his words.

"Aw, thanks man.." Lance says and Keith wonders if somehow Lance understood what Keith meant. Lance follows with,"-Wait, WHAT?!" Guess he doesn't.

Keith doesn't want to be stuck here for an eternity with Lance because Lance deserves to be out there.

More than anyone.

 


End file.
